1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to network switching and more particularly, to methods and systems for initializing, configuring, and initiating operation of network switches in packet switched networks.
2. Background Art
A packet switched network includes a repeater or a switch that enables communication of data packets between network stations. The switch or repeater may need to be initialized and configured to enable the communication of data packets between network stations.
Initialization and configuration typically is accomplished by a host microprocessor that configures and controls the switch or repeater prior to and during runtime. Microprocessors, however, can be relatively costly and can require substantial hardware and software resources to support the basic microprocessor operations. For example, the microprocessor implementations may require read-only memory (ROM) devices for storing the instruction sets and operating system code necessary for execution of the microprocessor, and non-volatile random access memory devices for storing routines for controlling the network repeater or switch. Additional interface devices may be necessary for data transfers between the host microprocessor and the network repeater or switch. Conversely, the host microprocessor may perform functions unnecessary to the operation of repeater or switch, resulting in an unnecessary cost to the management of the network switch.